


Push Your Buttons

by pony_express



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Based on this prompt; Kind of inspired by Dean's Comic Con Q&A too. Dean said that he tried to play one of the video games Xavier Woods had set up backstage but he couldn't figure out the controller. It had too many buttons. He has also said before that he doesn't play video games much. Since we all know that Seth is an avid gamer, I would love to see a fic with Seth trying to teach Dean how to play a newer game and figure out the controller.





	

"Ambrose, hit your finisher!" Seth yelled with far too much volume for Dean's liking. "Now, Ambrose! NOW!" Seth encouraged, but Dean's only response was to look blankly down at the controller in hand like it was latin in unreadable scroll. He eyes flicked from the controller to Seth, and the screen before finally settling back on the controller.

Seth seemed not to notice and carried on all but shouting at him; demanding various buttons be pressed and actions be performed. Dean simply didn't understand, he tried to convey as much in a groan.

Seth finally paused the game and sighed with more frustration than was necessary, Dean thought, for it was only a silly computer game; it didn't warrant such a reaction. Seth turned to him and ran down the buttons again, at such a speed Dean couldn't follow.

"Triangle is jump. Circle to punch. Square to kick, and X to fire. Press L1 and X together to throw, and L1 and R1 together to do your combo, but only when your combo bar is full."

Dean looked down at his controller still struggling to take it all in. He decided to press his hand down across the controller and hope for the best. It seemed to go well; Seth had stopped screaming demands at him.

"Hit your combo, Ambrose!" Seth shouted suddenly.

Dean struggled to remember what Seth had said, and what the hell was the R1 button anyway? And even if he could find it he didn't know what button to press it with,

"Ambrose?" Seth questioned in a lighter tone.

Dean looked down. "I've always been this way." he mumbled.

Seth stopped playing and took a moment to really look at Dean. Dean didn't move, and Seth started to see what he had been trying to say since he suggested they play; Dean couldn't play video games. 

"Dean?"

Dean still didn't move. Seth lowed himself down to Dean's eye level, and asked with genuine concern, "Are you okay, bub?"

Dean motioned to the controller in his hand, "I can't-" he began.

"It's okay," Seth soothed, as he turned the controller over in Dean's hand. He pointed to each button in turn and spoke soft and slow, "Kick. Fire. Jump."

Dean shook his head, stopping Seth from going any further, "I just-" he began in way of explanation. Not only had Dean no idea how to play, but he had no desire to play, and Seth was just realising.

"Oh, Dean"

Dean sighed, but then a sudden twinkle appeared in his eyes. Excitement ran through Seth, perhaps Dean wanted another try. Instead Dean moved forward and whispered in a husky tone, "I know how to press some buttons though."

Seth tried to hide his grin. "That's not what I had in mind when I asked you play, Ambrose!"

"Can I make you change your mind?"

"Tell me, Dean" Seth whispered back.

"Let me show you?" Dean asked with a grin, and Seth realised it was the first time Dean had smiled since the controller was placed in his hand, and he couldn't argue with that smile.


End file.
